


Fear

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik has one constant fear during Ganon’s war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Sheik has one constant fear during Ganon’s war. Link. His fears are always revolving around Link. Before the Hero emerged from the Temple of Time, he was frightened that Link would somehow be destroyed within the temple. That Ganondorf would find some way to destroy the temple, and in doing so, destroy the man inside of it.  
  
After he had emerged, grown and ready to dispatch the demons that Ganon had unleashed upon the world, Sheik feared for his safety. That some monster would get the best of him, and that Link would be destroyed.  
  
In a way, perhaps that is what happened. A cunning monster with Link’s face got the best of him, turned him against his own people. The monster made Link kill the people of Hyrule, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as it took in the carnage with a pleased smile.  
  
Link looks at him with eyes filled with regret as he wraps his hands around the Sheikah’s throat. The last thing Sheik sees before the darkness comes are blue eyes filled with remorse. He is not afraid.


End file.
